DRDADDY
by sotobazu
Summary: WELL THIS IS CALLED DRDADDY AND WELL THIS IS A DAMNED GOOD STORY THAT WILL PROBABLY MAKE U HORNY PERO THATS NOT GONNA B MY FAULT XD PERO YEAH ENJOY RIGHT REVIEWS AND I WILL SOON PUT UP MY STORY NEVER FORGOTTEN IT INCLUDES ITAxNARU AND GAAxNARU! SO YEAH..


**Dr. Daddy**

**by sotobazu©**

I answered the phone, 'Hello," I was still breathless, as I wiped the sweat off my brow. I had just walked in the door from walking a couple of miles. As I waited for an answer I glanced at my watch and thought of what I would do that afternoon.

The voice on the other end was deep, and I recognized it immediately. It was the voice of Daddy. "Just reminding you of your appointment tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock." was all that was said.

Taking a deep breath, I only said. "Yes Doctor." And we both hung up. I was smiling ear to ear. Because I knew that Daddy was in town. And we would be meeting in the morning. Since I didn't work, he knew I would be available for him at his request.

I was so excited that I did a little happy dance right there in my living room. I could already feel the dampness between my legs. I felt the need to touch myself because I was so thrilled to be having the chance to play doctor with Daddy again tomorrow.

But I knew his rules. When I got his phone call, there would be no more masturbation. And currently he had me masturbating three times a day for him. I was to spend no less than fifteen minutes and no more than thirty five minutes per masturbation session. And I was to force myself to cum as often as possible in the time that I had. I was only allowed to use toys on myself.

Looking at my watch I frowned because I saw it was only 11:30 in the morning. He knew exactly what he was doing. He knew that I would miss my noon session today. And I wouldn't feel any relief until he gave it to me in person. He knew my body would be going through withdrawals and would be craving his touch even more.

I could almost visualize him in his hotel room. He would be sitting on the edge of the bed with an evil grin on his lips. He would put the phone receiver down. And he would slowly open his bag of toys and tricks that was at his feet. He always took great care in preparing the room for us.

But right now I took a deep breath trying to decide how I would make it through the rest of the day. Following his rules the best I could. Slowly I walked across the house and down the hall and into the master bathroom. I stripped off most of my sweaty clothes, and put them into the hamper.

I looked at myself in the mirror, smiling when I saw the front of my sports bra soaking wet. My let down was starting already. I always found it amazing how Daddy had trained my breasts to respond to him. When I couldn't be with him I could pump. But when I knew we would be together my breasts also seemed to know it as well, and they seemed to have a mind of their own. And already they were starting the extra milk production just for him to suckle. I smiled because I also knew the rule.

The secret to having good milk production was very simple, supply and demand. For the rest of the day, and into the night I was to pump every hour to hour and a half. And seven in the morning would be the last time I would be allowed to pump. He knew my breast would be heavy and full for him.

I stood there and removed my bra. Watching my reflection in the vanity mirror as the milk oozed out of my nipples. I couldn't wait until I would feel the warmth of his lips on my nipples. I could almost feel his teeth nipping and teasing my nipples. My mind remembered how he would alternate his sucking pattern, from light to hard, removing the milk for himself.

The letdown was getting stronger now and my milk was now dripping faster. It was running down my belly. The milk was pooling on the floor at my feet. I looked in the mirror at my dripping breasts and smiled.

The quick shower I had planned on was now going to turn into a long and detailed bath. I knew I had better take great care with my bathing rituals for Daddy, because he would notice. He had told me exactly what he wanted, and I agreed.

Filling up the tub, I added a generous amount of the bath salts that Daddy provided for me. It softened the skin and smelled of fresh lilacs. I checked the temperature of the water to make sure it was just the right degree of hotness before I stepped into the tub.

Laying back I scooped handfuls of the hot water over my semi-exposed breasts and neck. Sighing with satisfaction that tomorrow I would get to play the role of a thoroughly examined patient. Remembering that last time Daddy and I played doctor and patient. I wanted to spread my legs and touch myself till I came over and over with the delicious thoughts I was having.

My mind was wandering. Thinking of what my doctor might do to me this time. Would he bring that friend he was always teasing me about? Would he restrain me with words or rope? Maybe tape would be his choice tomorrow. I knew he would take me through the usual exam, that was just a given. But it was the new things he would try with me that made it exciting. I wondered how far he would stretch me. How far would he take me for his pleasures?

I sighed and reached for a bar of caress instead. Lathering up a washcloth, I took my time in soaping my toes all the way up my long legs. I was very careful not to pleasure myself as I washed the area at the junction between my legs. Running the wash cloth over my engorged my breasts, and smoothing it over my neck and back down my flat belly. Leaning forward I used the soapy cloth to wash my back. Satisfied that I was now scrubbed clean, I rinsed the soap from my body.

Next I slowly exfoliated my entire body using the special mixture made from baking soda and shower gel. My hands felt almost numb by the time I was done rubbing the mixture over my skin. But I smiled after I rinsed and felt how smooth my skin now felt.

Sitting on the edge of the tub, I reached for the bar of beauty soap and lathered my leg from my toes to my thighs. The secret was the moisturizer in the soap. It seemed to work better than shave gel. That always seemed to clog my razor. I took special care and time in shaving my legs and under arms. And the results could be found when touching my smooth skin.

Now it was time to shave my pussy. I slowly lathered the entire area. I savored the feeling as my fingers brushed over that forbidden area. But I was very careful at the same time not to pleasure myself in any way. I let the razor blade slowly glide across my skin, using a mirror to help guide me. And I didn't stop until the last hair was gone and I was completely happy with the results.

I knew how Daddy preferred my pussy completely hairless. As a reward he would dance his tongue across my clit, as his fingers slid to find my g-spot to bring me total pleasure. I now knew I had to take great care in shaving, because of the one time I was a little sloppy. For that I received punishment and my bottom was sore for days. But the punishment fit the crime, I did know better.

Last but not least I let the plug out of the tub and adjusted the water temperature for a shower. I didn't want to use the same bath water to bath in and shave as I would use to wash my long chestnut brown hair. I stood under the sunflower style shower head and let the water fall over my head and body. I ran my hands through my hair and along my body making sure I was rinsed clean, fresh, and hairless.

Before I left the bathroom I dressed in my pink fleecy bathrobe, the one I wore only when I was alone. Before leaving the bathroom I looked at myself and gave myself a sultry smile, and squeezed my tits through my robe. I knew how Daddy loved his slutty girl. And I went into my bedroom to pick out my clothes for tomorrow. I wanted to look nice for my doctor's appointment.

For the rest of the day I dressed in a pair of black shorts, and a dark purple low cut "V" neck top. No panties. That was another one of his rules. From the moment I receive his phone call to 78 hours after we were together. When that time was up I could go back and start wearing my thongs again. The before rule was so I would be in a constant state of arousal, wet and ready. And the after rule was so I would remember out time together.

I put on my nursing bra. Because I knew I would need the support of the industrial strength bra this afternoon. With all the extra pumping, I knew my body would go into over production of milk for his pleasure. And I knew Daddy was always pleased at what my body would do for him.

After I dressed I closed my eyes and envisioned Daddy. His loving smile as he preformed his exams and tests. He would tell me to go in the bathroom and following the directions that he left on the counter. How I enjoy walking out in the open back exam gown. Seeing him fully clothed looking very professional, complete with white lab coat.

The rest of the day seemed to go quickly. My time was spent on general housework. With my mind wandering and wondering at all the things my doctor would do to my body. My breasts were heavy and a constant reminder and my pussy was wet with need. My pussy needed him to manipulate it with his hands and mold my body into what he desired.

I also had my kitchen timer set for every hour. At which time I would pump both breasts. And they were already responding to the attention. I had to put nursing pads in my bra to keep me dry because they were leaking at the very thought of Daddy's lips on my nipples.

My pussy was wet all day. Oh how I wanted and craved to touch myself. Or be touched. But I obeyed Daddy's rules. I had to change my shorts several times that day because my pussy was so wet. As I pumped my breasts, my pussy would go through a letdown of its own. The juices would run from me. Oh how Daddy trained my body well.

That night I went to bed late. Sadly I need to wear the nursing bra with several pads in place, under my teal nightgown. A very sexy and slinky satin nightgown with spaghetti straps. That swept down low between my breasts and deep in the back. When I did go to bed I curled up on my left side and went to sleep. Dreaming of what tomorrow might bring.

I woke up early. Or rather it was my breasts that woke me up. They were full and felt hard as rocks and they hurt. They needed to be pumped. Milk was already leaking out of my nipples. I smiled knowing that Daddy or rather I should say my doctor would be very pleased with this.

That morning pumping was the first thing that had to be done. And I was surprised at the amount of milk I expressed. But I knew they would fill back up fast. I was too nervous to eat. But I made sure to drink plenty since I received the call from my doctor reminding me of my appointment this morning.

I was careful with my makeup, letting it look only a little slutty. I had a particular shade of rose blush that I wore only for Daddy. With eye shadow that highlighted my green eyes. But I applied it a little darker and more prominent than I normally wore. With mascara that wasn't waterproof, knowing it would run if I cried. Daddy liked to see proof of my tears if tears were his goal. And red lipstick was the final touch.

I styled my hair so it was swept up in a conservative bun. That way he could pull it out of its restraints and run his fingers through the silky length of it. Or pull it hard as he saw fit. So when I left his room, my hair would be messed up. It was silent proof that I was a little bit of a tramp and had been well fucked.

Leaving the bathroom, I entered my bedroom with a brilliant smile. I couldn't wait to get dressed. This I did slowly as I glanced at the clock. I had the time to enjoy and savor this private time of getting ready for him. On my dresser were the clothes that I had already laid out.

Sitting on the edge of the bed I hooked the garter around my waist. And I rolled my black stockings up each leg. Smoothing them out and hooking them to the garter straps. Next I put on the black cupless corset. Since it was already laced tightly in the back, I had to lie down on the bed flat on my back. I took a deep breath in, to hook and zip it up in the front. As it left my full breasts fully exposed.

The blouse I chose was semi-sheer and red. The neckline of the blouse plunged deeply and the black corset was clearly visible under the fabric. And it was slightly noticeable that my breasts were uncovered. The skirt I chose was of black leather, very short and very tight.

My jewelry was kept very simple. I chose a simple long gold necklace with a pendent that fit perfectly in my cleavage. And simple big gold hoops in my ears.

I misted myself with my favorite perfume and walked into the kitchen to find my three and a half inch spiked black heels. I grabbed my purse and I walked out the door.

I knew I looked slutty when I drove up to the hotel, where Daddy was staying. Stepping out of my car, I pull down on my skirt just a little. Not that it helped much. I parked my car as directed, as far away as possible from the front door. I would be giving more chances for people to notice me as I walked.

As I walked into the hotel I felt several eyes on me. I walked to the front desk and asked the man behind it, "What room is Brian Hurt staying in please?"

The man looked up from what he was doing and for a moment just looked at me. I noticed that his lower jaw was drooping slightly. His eyes slid down to my breasts, and I had a good idea what he was thinking. But this is what Daddy wanted, to humiliate me just a little. He wanted others to know that I was here for sex, but not as a paid prostitute.

"Ummmm... Yes Ma'am. Let me look up his room number." I watched as the man punched numbers into his computer."

I leaned over his desk giving him a clear view down my top. "I'll wait while you look."

A few moments later, after he took full advantage of the view I was offering him. He responded with "Room 304, Ma'am. Just take the elevator to the third floor and it's down the hall to the left."

I remained in the same position a bit longer than necessary, letting him enjoy his view of my tits before I thanked him and went down the hall to the elevator.

I stood in front of Daddy's door, taking a deep breath before I knocked.

Dr. Daddy answered the door. He was dressed very professionally from head to toe. He was wearing fancy dress shoes. His dark navy slacks and light blue button down dress shirt both looked freshly pressed. He was even wearing a tie under his white lab coat. And to complete the look he had a few instruments that I didn't recognize in his pocked and a stethoscope around his neck.

"Your here a few minutes early, please step into the changing room." He motioned to the bathroom door. "The directions are on the counter. Here let me take your bag." His voice was deep and made me want to melt on the spot as he took my bag and I went into the changing room.

It had been awhile since we were last together. And I wanted to throw my arms around him and kiss him. But we were in scene now. I had to obey and behave as if I was his patient. I entered the small bathroom and stripped off most of my clothes. However I did leave on my stockings, garter and the cupless corset. I knew he would still want me to wear those even though we were in scene. And if he wanted them off, he would remove them himself.

I carefully folded my clothes as I looked at the directions that Dr. Daddy left for me. I made sure to read them slowly and carefully so I would understand them correctly. Just to the left of the note was a towel covering items. Items I was sure that Dr. Daddy planned on using shortly. So I respected his privacy and his need of surprises so I didn't look. Even though I personally hated surprises, and Daddy knew that. And that only made me want to peek even more.

PATIENTS ORDERS:

Please remove all clothing except for stockings, garter and corset. You may also leave on your shoes for your comfort. When you have completed that task you are required to lean over the bathtub placing your hands on the back wall of the tub. When you're ready to begin your exam please call out to me.

I did as I ordered. I placed my hand on the back wall of the tub. I closed my eyes and called out that I was ready. I stood there waiting for the doctor to enter the room.

"Well I see that you have followed my directions. If you don't already have your eyes closed, now would be a good time to do that." He spoke professionally.

"Yes Dr. Daddy, they are closed." I told him as I waited.

I could hear Dr. Daddy getting the last few things ready. I heard him run the water to wash his hands. I knew he would do this because he believed that everything must be clean. A minute or two later I hear him snap on a pair of latex gloves.

"Now if I can get you to spread your legs, we can begin your exam."

I did as I was told, spreading them as far apart as I could and still remain standing. I could hear him breath as he stood behind me and he reached forward to pinch and twist on my clit. "Have you considered getting your clit hood pierced?"

I winced as he pinched me. "Uh, no Dr. Daddy, I haven't given it much thought. Do you think that's wise to do?"

"Yes I do. In fact many women love the sensation of having their pussy's pierced. If desired, many get their clit hood pierced or their labia pierced. Many say it enhances their sexual experiences. It will give you something to consider. You may want to talk to your partner to see how he feels about it."

I nodded my head now knowing that Daddy did want me to get my pussy pierced soon. It was more of an indirect request than a question. "Yes doctor, I will give it some thought. And make an appointment if I decide to have it done." He was still pinching and twisting on my clit which made it really hard to stand still.

"How sensitive do you find your clit? Does it bother you to have this done to you?

"My clit is very sensitive." My response only made him pinch and twist harder. Soon he was pinching my clit very tightly between his fingers. The pain made me bite my bottom lip, but I didn't make a noise. Instead I responded with. "But you're the doctor and you know what is best for my body."

"Good girl. You must always remember that. Your doctor does know what is best for you. That is why we have these appointments. To make sure your body is always in peek condition."

He released my clit. And I felt the light sweet pain mixed with pleasure. My pussy tingled as the blood rushed back into that sweet little spot. I could feel a small trickle of moisture run down my leg. It was funny how much control he had over my body. And he hardly touched me.

Now I could hear that he went back to the counter. I could hear him working with the secret items that were hidden underneath that towel.

I could hear him squirting something. Lube I assumed. I was wondering what he was planning next. Since I wasn't quite sure, I continued to let my mind wander. Maybe he was going to take my temperature rectally.

In the excitement my breasts were getting heavier. I could feel my let down begin. The milk was starting to flow out of my breasts. With my eyes closed I could her it dripping into the bathtub. It began at a slow rate, but the more excited I got, the faster and faster it dripped.

I felt Dr. Daddy's hands return to my pussy. I knew he was feeling for pussy wetness. I jumped slightly when he rubbed what I assumed to be chilled lube around my sweet pucker hole. He slipped his cold lubed finger deep into my ass. I stifled a moan as he did this. As he made sure my ass was well lubed. I felt him add more then one finger, just for good measure to make sure my ass would stretch well.

"Now I promise this won't hurt." He let out an evil laugh.

He spread my ass cheeks apart. And I waited to be invaded. But I wasn't sure exactly by what. Because this wasn't how Dr. Daddy normally began our exams. Then I felt something small enter my ass. I wasn't sure what it was. So I waited as I listened to the milk drip out of my tits and hit the bottom of the tub.

Then I felt it and took a deep breath. My back stiffened when I realized what he was doing. He was giving me an enema with very warm fluid. It was just a degree or two from being hot. I cried out. "Oh doctor! You haven't ordered this before." I felt the water continue to flow into my lower body.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But I thought it was time to cleanse you anally. I want to time you. See how long you can hold the fluid. With each exam appointment we will increase the amount of fluid. Now hold the fluid please."

He removed the tubing from my ass. I had to squeeze my ass cheeks tightly together. I didn't want to spill one drop for fear of making the doctor angry. He returned back to the counter. And I could hear the rustle of more movement. But yet I didn't know what he was doing. Quickly he returned with another item to push up into my ass. My eyes about bulged out when I felt it inflate to just past the feeling of uncomfortable.

I made sure my exam gown was open in the back as I sat on the edge of the table. I had to wiggle and move around to try and find a comfortable position because of all the water and the inflatable butt plug. But the feeling of the jiggling water in my belly was intense. And the plug didn't help the beginning feelings of the cramps from the enema. But I didn't dare complain. It really wasn't that bad yet. And I knew when it did become too much my doctor would let me release it. So I waited patiently for the next step of this exam.

Doctor Hurt entered the room. He pulled his stethoscope free from around his neck as he walked. He stood next to the table He put the ear tips in his ears and put the diaphragm chest piece on my back. "Take a deep breath in, please?" And I did.

He lowered the front of my gown and repeated the process of listening to my chest. As I looked down my body was not following my directions. My nipples were dripping fresh milk. I looked up and into my doctors eyes and blushed.

"Now why are you blushing? It's a normal body function. And we go through this every time you see me. Don't you enjoy your lactating breasts? Don't you enjoy letting me collect samples from you?"

"Yes Doctor Hurt. You know I keep my breasts lactating just for you. Would you like a sample?" I offer him the breast closest to him. "They are heavy with milk right now. It's your milk and ready for you to express any time that you desire." By the time I finished talking my voice was now breathless.

His tongue slowly lapped at the bubble of milk that formed on the tip of my nipple. As soon as it disappeared another one formed. And his tongue licked up each droplet. His hands squeezed both my breasts...

"Oooooooooooh" I moaned and milk spurted out of each breast. I looked down and smiled.

"I can see you are quite full of milk this morning. And that is one of your goals, was it not." He smiled. "I'm very pleased with you." He spoke as he fondled both my breasts. Lapping up as the milk flowed freely out of my breasts.

I could feel my let down increase for Daddy. I knew how much he loved my milk. And it pleased me to have my body under his control. "Oh Daddy," I moaned in pleasure as he lapped squeezed and fondled. I could feel the wetness between my legs. My pussy silently begging for his attention as well, but I knew that would have to wait till later. And I had already learned the lesson on asking for it. He would give it to me when he was good and ready to.

My tummy rumbled. I squirmed in my seat. I could feel the effects of the enema. I was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

Doctor Daddy straightened. "Are you beginning to feel distressed from the enema?" Now he was back to his professional voice.

"Yes I am." I spoke in a weak voice. "May I go to the bathroom? Please..." I wanted to beg, but I knew it would only get me into further trouble. Daddy would let me go when he was ready.

"I'll let you go in a moment." He continued with the breast exam.

I squeezed my ass cheeks together, as I felt my tummy gurgle and rumble. I shifted my position. Becoming aroused by what Daddy was doing to my breasts. Yet I felt the need to expel the fluid but I knew I wasn't allowed yet. And Dr. Daddy would let me do that soon.

"Now if you will lay back and place your legs in the stirrups I'll remove the plug, so you can expel the fluid." Doctor Daddy told me.

I lay back slowly, kicked my shoes off and placed my feet in the stirrups. I loved the feeling of having my pussy fully exposed, my legs spread wide apart. Knowing he was viewing me in such a close up and personal way. He inserted a finger into my wet pussy as he removed the plug from my ass. He worked slowly, knowing that would only increase the feelings. He rubbed my g-spot as he worked. He cleared his throat, knowing exactly how he was making me feel. Yet he kept rubbing that wicked grafenberg spot.

I squeezed my ass cheeks together as he worked. I felt torn between wanting to cum and needing to expel the fluid.

"Now you may go." He told me, as he rolled his chair back.

I jumped off the exam table, and walked as fast as possible to the bathroom. Even though I haven't been told, nor did I ask. I left the door open.

I put my elbows in my lap, and covered my eyes with my hands. And let out the fluid. I felt humiliated knowing Doctor Daddy was listening. As I listened to the sounds myself, the more humiliated I felt.

"Please remove the rest of your clothing, except for the exam gown for the rest of the exam." I heard in a soft voice.

I finished up in the bathroom, and washed my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror. Gave myself a very slutty smile and walked out of the room.

Once I was back in the exam room I quietly sat back onto the table. My gown still open in the back, and the top just barely covered my shoulders.

Doctor Daddy was standing in front of the open curtains of the large window in the room. When he turned around he spoke "Now let's pump those breasts out."

He stood in front of me and grinned. I let him slowly lower my gown and he let it drop to the floor. I sat there in my birthday suit waiting for him to continue. Since I didn't know what position he wanted me to be in today. But I soon found out when his lips came in contact with my breasts.

He sucked on them hard. Using his teeth just a little the way I liked. I sat there as I grasped my breast for him to suckle easier. I held it out to him so his hands would be available to play with my other breast. I could feel my let down as he gulped down my milk. Soon he was sucking on my other breast.

When he stood he had a little milk on his chin that he wiped off with a hankie. "Now shall we pump the rest out?" He turned to the side table and removed the double electric pump that was in my bag and plugged it in. Holding the pumps to me I took them from his hands and put them to my still full breasts."

He turned it on and I heard the soft hum of the motor and felt the suction of the machine pulling the rest of the milk from my breasts. While my breasts were being pumped out my pussy began to ache. Because after I pumped I always felt the need for orgasmic release to end it. But today my release would wait until Dr. Daddy was ready to give it to me. I was glad to have my breasts fully empty. Now we would be free to play without the hassle of my dripping breasts.

"Now that your breasts are empty, let me apply some of this around your breasts." He picked up some rope from the side table and asked me to stand and lean forward. While I did this he wrapped the thin red cotton rope around my breasts. He didn't do this very tightly, but just tight enough for me to feel it. But the coiled rope certainly made my breasts stand straight out.

I didn't make a sound. It only felt slightly uncomfortable for the moment. I was allowed to stand straight up and he applied clothespins to my nipples. I stuck my chest out to let him have better access. A deep part inside of me was enjoying the biting feeling of the clothespins.

"Now jump back up on the table and lie back. Put your feet back into the stirrups." I complied unsure of what to expect from Doctor Daddy. "Now scoot your bottom closer to the edge." He told me as he worked getting things ready for the next part of the exam. I didn't dare look to see what he was doing. So I did as I was told and closed my eyes while resting my hands on my bare tummy.

I waited patiently for Dr. Daddy to get things ready. I heard the rolling of his chair, so I knew he was going to begin again shortly. He placed his hand on my fully shaved mound. As his thumb slowly slid down to rub my swollen clit. I was careful not to wiggle my hips, as much as I wanted to.

He then proceeded to pull and tug on my pussy lips to examine my outer pussy area. He pulled up the hood that covered my sensitive clit. Releasing my clit from its secret hiding spot, knowing that would drive me crazy. He applied a small clip to my now overly stimulated spot. I wanted to clench my legs together but knew better than to do that. As I lay there, I forced my legs to stay wide open.

I was unsure of what Dr. Daddy would do with the exam. Because this exam was nothing like the ones I had before. My hands moved to grip the sides of the table, my legs were spread open wide. I was naked and vulnerable to his wants and desires.

"Now shall we continue?" He asked as if it was a question. But I knew that I wouldn't have much of a choice. Dr. Daddy would do as he pleased.

I heard him moving things about but wasn't sure what would happen next. So I waited patiently for him to continue.

"Now we will begin by examining your vagina from the inside." He told me as his fingers still pulled on my outer and inner labia lips. Pulling those two sets of lips as far apart as he could.

"How often do you have sexual intercourse?" he asked as he worked.

"Daily." My answer was simple, but it was the truth. My pussy was well fucked every single day without fail. Illness was the only excuse I had not to follow his orders.

He continued to work and soon I knew without being told what he was doing. As the speculum slowly slid into place deep within me, I could both feel and hear it. The clicking sounds seemed to echo in the quiet of the room, as I felt it stretching me. It was opening me up to make me more vulnerable to Daddy. When I didn't think it would open anymore, Dr Daddy stopped.

"I'm just going to examine you internally," was all that he said.

By this time when I looked at Dr. Daddy he had a headlamp on his head to direct the light where he wanted it to go, without having to use his hands. I wondered why he would need that. But it felt like something sharp was poking me down there.

Something was scraping against the inside of me. I didn't feel any pain, so I knew I wasn't being sliced open. But yet it was an odd sensation. So the sensations continued for awhile.

Then something warm was placed inside me. When that happened I had to be very careful to keep my bottom on the edge of the table. My eyes got huge as it felt even warmer than at first. It wasn't a burning hot feeling but one I was very aware of now. As the heat continued Daddy was playing with my clit, pinching, twisting and pulling it. It felt so wonderful.

I lay there trying to figure out what was inside me. But I couldn't seem to place the feeling, but it made me want to melt into an instant orgasm. I fought against the urge to do that, and waited patiently. Soon Dr. Daddy was rubbing something warm over my pussy. I could feel it running and dripping down between my ass cheeks. All I heard was Dr. Daddy's even breathing. He was cleaning me. And suddenly the light bulb went on. I heard him pull off his first pair of gloves, only to replace them with the sterile gloves that were necessary for the next procedure.

I closed my eyes to grit against the pain that I knew was going to come. I heard him open the package to remove the catheter that I knew would soon be sliding down into the part of me that shouldn't ever be tampered with. But I knew that I couldn't convince Dr. Daddy of this fact.

I felt his fingers spread me open to find that tiny hole to slip that tube into. Then it came. It hurt like hell. It felt like someone was taking a tube the size of a radiator hose and shove it into something as small as a typical drinking straw. I kept my legs open on sheer will power. I gritted my teeth as I felt it slide into me. My eyes watered. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain. I hated this. But I also knew how much he enjoyed it. And that was the only reason why he continued to perform this procedure.

"Good Girl" he told me as he patted my inner thigh. He continued to use the sterile water and syringe to fill the little balloon on the tip of the catheter inside me to keep it from falling out. "You were able to provide me with the sample I needed."

But he wasn't done yet. Normally he removed the catheter right away, but this time was different. Instead he stood and walked to the closet and removed the typical IV pole. I rose up on my elbows to see what he was doing and saw that hung on this pole was an IV bag partly filled. I was sure that he had pre-measured the liquid but I wasn't sure what he planned on doing. Except I had an odd feeling that it was going to be connected to the catheter tube that still remained in me.

He walked towards me and instructed me to lie back down. As I did, he continued to work between my legs. Just as I suspected he hooked the tubing that slid inside my bladder to the tubing on the end of the bag of liquid. And he began to slowly release the water from the bag into my bladder. I could feel it slowly filling me up.

As I lay there, I recalled a conversation I recently had with Daddy. We were talking on the phone, and Daddy was instructing me to drink lots of water. Then he refused to let me pee. As I sat and talked, the urge only got stronger until he had me begging for permission. I really hated the feeling of needing to pee but not being able to, and now he was acting on that dislike. But I also realized he was only pushing me.

As the fluid continued to drain into me Dr. Daddy taped the rubber hose to the side of my shaved pussy and to my inner thigh. So it wouldn't get in the way with his plans to come.

It burned, it hurt, but I knew I must endure this. The song "Bad Medicine" kept going through my head as I tried to focus on something other than the pain. And I couldn't wait for the tube of hell to be removed.

I heard him work at his "work center", until he had the results that he needed. I knew exactly what he was doing, because this was something he did every single time we were together. And he wouldn't settle for me peeing in a cup either. He insisted that his specimen was fresh and uncontaminated. He wanted to know exactly how fertile I was.

He disconnected the tubing as I looked around the room and waited for the next step of this exam. And the doctor must have sensed my nervousness. Because he stood and walked next to the table close to my head.

"Does the patient want to suck her doctor's cock?" was asked in a smooth and even voice.

It came out more of a whisper, "Yes Sir."

As I lay there I watched Dr. Daddy slowly unbuckle his belt, and unzip his pants. He lowered them wearing nothing under them. And his cock sprang out. I could see the first few drops of pre-cum on the tip of his already hard cock.

I licked my lips, looking at Dr. Daddy silently asking for permission to do what I enjoyed so much. I waited for his nod before I continued.

I turned my head and was surprised to find that Daddy was just at the right height for me to suck his cock. I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue to lick the tip of his cock. I ran my tongue around the swollen head. I savored the flavor of his juices as I wrapped my lips around his head. As my lips slid down his shaft I could feel the pulsing of his cock. Deep within me I smiled, because I knew he was hot for me.

My pussy throbbed and silently begged for his attention, but that would have to wait for later. So I returned my attention to Daddy's cock. My salvia coated his cock, licking and sucking wanting more and more.

"Suck it like the whore you are" he demanded.

That was all that I needed to hear. I moved my head back and forth to fuck him with my mouth. He pulled the pins from my hair as he ran his long fingers through the chestnut locks. His hands locked around the sides of my head as he guided his cock down my throat. I felt him move his hips to gain greater depth into my mouth.

I took are rare peek and saw him throw back his head in sheer pleasure. He moaned as he continued to pump into my throat.

My mind was in tune with his thrusts that I felt a little hurt and shocked when he pulled out of my mouth. But he was quick to place himself between my legs. I spread them wide for him, as he quickly removed what he put there earlier. He teased my pussy, rubbing his cock around my bare flesh, but not giving me what I wanted the most. I moaned forgetting the pain from the catheter and my full bladder. It felt like my pussy was on fire for him. At last he gave me what I wanted as he guided his cock into my wet and waiting pussy. My womb ached to feel him pounding against it.

As I lay there he pounded the pussy that belonged to him. It was his pleasure that was important now. I knew he needed to fuck me like a whore in me deserved. He pumped his hips and my hips seemed to be moving in tune with him. I found it irresistible that his cock was long and I could feel the tip of it banging my cervix. Wanting that denied entry to my womb.

"Tell me!" he ordered.

"Fuck me Daddy," I begged. "Give me your baby this time." I whimpered softly. "Fuck your whore like she deserves." I pleaded. "Fuck me Daddy, I want your baby!!!!" I screamed. "Harder!!! Harder Daddy!!! Make me pregnant!!! Your slut needs you're cum not an orgasm!!!" I screamed as I tossed my head side to side.

Daddy's hands were on my hips as he furiously pounded my cunt. My hands were on my nipples, tossing the clothespins to the floor. Pinching them, pulling them and squeezing small amounts of milk out of them. Yet I couldn't get enough breast stimulation. I needed more.

With my eyes closed I felt close to an orgasm, but I knew I must deny my body that pleasure. It was getting harder and harder to do the more I was fucked. The harder I was fucked, the more I pulled on my nipples. But I knew it was something I had to resist. I was almost glad to hear Daddy moan, I felt his body stiffen, as the pussy pounding slowed. He cried out in pleasure as he filled my waiting womb with his hot seed.

I opened my eyes as he patted my tummy before he spoke. His cock still buried deep in me. "Someday my baby is going to have my baby." He pulled his still hard cock from my pussy, and pulled up his pants and re-buckled his belt and straightening his lab coat.

"Now back to our exam." He was back to being professional.

I felt him slowly push a lubed butt plug into my ass. It wasn't the most uncomfortable thing. And just as quickly it was removed.

"Now how about we try something larger?" he told me.

I shifted a little as he pushed another well lubed plug into my ass. This one I could tell without looking was much bigger. But it wasn't so tight that I let a moan slip out from the discomfort. And shortly a large vibrator was shoved into my pussy. With my hands gripping the side of the table I waited for the intense feelings to pass. I told my body not to cum. I didn't have permission yet. But having a full bladder only made everything feel more intense.

"How does my patient find this? Does it feel uncomfortable or enjoyable?" As he spoke he pinched my clit tightly between his fingers. I could feel him pulling on it gently as he worked between my legs. As he did this, his other hand pressed on my tummy just below my belly button. He knew exactly what he was doing and making me feel.

I stuttered "It's a little uncomfortable but it feels good as well." My body was reacting to his touch just as I knew it would. I wanted more. More pain, more pleasure. I wanted it all.

"Well then let's fuck you a little harder then for awhile" he told me as he continued to fuck me with the large vibrator. He let it slide in and out of my already wet pussy.

Slowly I wiggled my hips enjoying the sensations that he was giving me. I was under his control, and he knew it.

"Now shall we try something just a little larger?" He asked.

"Yes Doctor." I almost whispered.

I could feel him slipping out the large vibrator in my pussy, and hear it being turned off. Then his attention turned to the plug in my ass. Now I was nervous because I wasn't sure how much I could take going with a larger ass plug. So I tried to relax as much as possible.

I felt the tip of the new plug touch the opening it was destined to enter. Slowly he pushed it into my body. It hurt. So I tried to relax, breathing deeply. I whimpered quietly as he continued to push. It felt huge in my ass. I felt so stretched, open and vulnerable. I knew I must suffer this because this is what Dr. Daddy wanted. I felt like it was split me because of its size. Soon it was pushed into place, and I could hear and feel him using medical tape to hold it into place. For some reason he wanted to make sure that it didn't slip out of place. At that point, I had a quick thought that is was a good thing I was completely hair free in that area.

"Now let me exam your clit once more." He removed the clothespin from my aching clit and began stroking and rubbing it. I wanted to beg for more. But I couldn't.

"Please..." I whispered. It felt so incredible to be fully exposed, so filled and being rubbed. My hips were shifting trying to position myself in the best possible position. It felt so wonderful to be manipulated in such a way.

"Soon" was all that I was told. So I waited as he continued to rub and play with my clit. Another finger found its home next to my g-spot. As he quickly rubbed that spot that was waiting for release.

He brought me close to the edge. I could feel the tension of the moment rising. I was getting close to an orgasm. I moaned softly to myself. I clenched the muscles within my pussy, my hips shifting to make it feel even better.

Just as quick as he was bringing me to the peak of an orgasm, he removed his hands from my body. "Now I want to try something new. I got this nifty new gadget that I've been waiting to try out."

My soft mewing sounds quieted. I didn't speak aloud, but I couldn't imagine why Daddy let me get so close to the peak of my orgasm then drop me like a hot potato. As I lay there I wondered just what he was going to do now. And what type of gadget he wanted to try.

He fiddled with a few items before I felt something large, hard and cold slide into my wet pussy. I didn't have a clue what he was doing, so I waited. Soon more tape was stretched across my girly parts. I was now certain he didn't want me to contract my muscles to expel these two plugs.

"Now I know that you would keep your word and not move out of this position. So I'm going to do this for your safety." As he spoke he began to tie my feet and calves to the stirrups. Rope was wound around my upper thighs and tied down to the legs of the table. This was done to make sure that I wouldn't be able to close my legs no matter how much I tried. Rope was also wound around my already bound breasts and continued under the table. Now I couldn't even move my upper body.

Last but not least leather cuffs were put on my wrists and rope attached and tied to the table legs. Now I was fully bound to the table. I wasn't sure what he had planned, but for some reason he didn't want me to move out of this desired position. Last a strip of tape was placed over my mouth. Now I knew he was serious. He didn't want me to scream either. And screaming was a real possibility considering he used the duct tape across my mouth. He applied clips to my nipple tips and stood back to admire his handiwork.

I lay there bound to the table with colorful rope. I knew it was only my imagination, but it felt like the clips on my nipples were tightening. I wasn't sure what to expect from him now. We both trusted each other to the max, and I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Well it might hurt, but it wouldn't damage me in any way.

He turned on the television to a station that played classical music, a little louder than one might really listen to it. I knew he was trying to cover up any sounds by doing that. So I lay on the table all strapped down ready for the earth to shatter.

I felt the first jolt shortly. It wasn't that strong but made my pussy jump. I wasn't quite sure how he was doing it or what he was using. But I did know that I was going to have to undergo this experiment. I hoped I would feel pleasure but I also knew there would be pain as well. And I the need to pee was only increasing.

Then there was another quick jolt, but this one was longer. My pussy loved these quick shocks. I could feel the excitement start to flow. My tits ached to be touched. My pussy throbbed and craved to be touched. I wanted my pussy to be played with, I wanted to cum... I needed to pee. I wanted to be allowed many things right now that were denied to me.

Soon he hit me again. I yelped with the pain. It felt like a thousand or more pinpricks, and the jolt was much longer than the others. I tried to close my legs but I soon realized the importance of the rope on my upper thighs. The exact purpose for them was to keep my legs open.

Then he let the jolt continue. Only this time it lasted even longer. I squirmed in delight from the sensations. I screamed against my gag. Knowing it wouldn't do any good, but yet I continued to scream. I could feel the start of an orgasm forming through the discomfort of the shocks.

I couldn't believe that my body was doing this to me. The pain was actually increasing the sensations of the orgasm. This was turning out to be so much more than I had envisioned. I didn't think it was possible to feel this way.

Once again he turned it on, but this time he left it on. The pattern of the shocks changed and so did the strength of each shock. They were weak to start with then grew stronger, but didn't stop. And the variations changed rapidly. Just when I thought it would do one thing it would do another.

I closed my eyes against the torment of the sensations. I couldn't even look at Daddy. My body was trying to deal with what it was given, and couldn't deal with anything else. I wanted to close my legs. I needed to pee like I've never needed to before. I wanted to pull those electrodes out of my ass and cunt. But I couldn't move a muscle. He tied me to the table well.

My body began to shake as the orgasm mounted. I screamed out as the pleasure intensified, but the pain also increased. My body wiggled within the restraints; with the small amount of room I was allowed. The more I screamed against the gag, the higher I rose, riding the wave of the orgasm.

The sensations were almost too intense for me. I screamed and whimpered and moaned against my gag. I tried my best to twist and to free myself from these powerful jolts and the ropes that bound me. I had never felt anything quite like it before. It was taking me from zero to sixty in five point two. I was being taken closer and closer to an orgasm, by something that I didn't understand.

I reached the peak of another orgasm, my body shook from the thrilling excitement of the sensations. And yet the torment continued. There was nothing I could do to stop it. It hurt, but it felt good. I was no longer sure what I felt anymore. I was no longer rational against what was happening to me. The pain increased as I tried to thrash my body around. I tried to make it stop but I couldn't. I screamed, I moaned, I cried. But yet it continued.

Then it stopped and I was free of the pain, and the pleasure. But I still had to pee something fierce. I felt like I as on fire with need to pee.

I took in a deep breath, unsure of what I just went through. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw that Dr. Daddy was standing before me. He was just standing there, looking at me. His facial expression seemed to be one of amazement.

"Well done, my perfect patient." He said in a calm voice. He wiped the sweat on my brow. But you must remember your exam isn't done yet. "Would you like a sip of cold water?" he asked me.

I nodded my head, not capable of saying anything at this point.

He slowly pulled the duct tape off my mouth, and let me sip on a straw from a cup filled with ice water. The water felt good as it glided down my throat. I felt slightly dazed as my pulse returned back to normal. I laid there and relaxed taking slow deep breaths. Waiting to recover from my ordeal, but not sure what to expect anymore.

"Please," I whimpered, "I need to pee" as I lay there limply.

"Yes, I should hope that you do feel that way." He walked to between my legs again, and began the process of unclamping the catheter and empting it into a bucket.

I sighed at the total relief I was feeling now. Never again would I whine I had to go to the bathroom when I was with Daddy, until I felt the need was extreme. But I had to admit to myself, that being forced to have a full bladder only increased the feelings of the orgasms a hundred fold. It hurt like hell, but that pain also brought enormous pleasure.

"Now I have a surprise for you." Dr. Daddy told me.


End file.
